


In the Style of Cole Phillips

by mischief5



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Digital Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22315732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mischief5/pseuds/mischief5
Summary: John Sheppard and Rodney McKay in the "fade away" style of Cole Phillips.
Relationships: Rodney McKay/John Sheppard
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27





	In the Style of Cole Phillips

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to esteefee for the art beta! Originally published on Livejournal July 26, 2013.

  
[Click to embiggen](http://www.squidge.org/~em-kellesvig/images/sga_mcshep-phillips-style.png)

**Author's Note:**

> Background © Chris Diston 2010  
> Transformative work; no copyright infringement intended.


End file.
